


Ode to Fluffy Puppers: a series of haiku

by cranewave



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pupper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: my second poem. this one's a little longer, but is another quandary. each stanza is phrased as a haiku. please give me feedback. i'm willing to write more odes, so don't hesitate to make a request.





	

What do the dogs think  
When they see tractor trailers  
On busy highways?

What do the dogs think  
When you close food containers  
When you’re done eating?

Do dogs think that these  
Things are unnecessary  
And wastes of effort?

What do the dogs think  
When they are in moving cars  
Driving down the street?

What do the dogs think  
About the large swimming pools  
Where they wet their feet?

Do they contemplate  
Life’s great mysteries, like:  
When will we get home?

Will i get a treat?  
Why’s my mistress need those things  
To cover her feet?

Why is the sky blue  
When i am playing outdoors?  
Why do my feet slide

On the hardwood floors  
Inside my mistress’s home  
And where is the cat?

However my dog,  
Thinking my arm’s a pillow  
Has fallen asleep.


End file.
